Operation 'Get Granger'
by Miss Bee xx
Summary: Just a quick one shot on Draco Malfoy's thoughts on Hermione Granger and her relationship with Ron Weasley. Dramione, though no contact between them. Mild language. Spoilers from the seventh book and last two films. COMPLETE. Enjoy, don't forget to review!


**Operation 'Get Granger'**

**Disclaimer: **Hey, still don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or locations in this story. Cheers x

**Authors Note:** Here's something to tide you over until I get started on the new chapter for The Whole Story As We Don't Know It. Don't forget to check that out if you haven't already. So yeah, as the summary says; a look into Draco Malfoy's mind. I am only able to do this because I am an extremely talented Occlumens and Legillimens, and you should feel very fortunate that I am sharing these thoughts with you! Enjoy, don't forget to Review.

Urgh, there they are again; Weasley and…_her._ Honestly, I don't know what she sees in him! I just feel this sick feeling inside every time I see them together, or even alone, though with Weasley, I've always had it, just his face makes me sick to the stomach. When they were just friends, I only felt hate, as that was what I was accustomed to.

But then, when I saw Granger at the Manor, something inside of me panged. Watching Aunt Bella _Crucio_ her was hard to muster, but I knew I couldn't look away, not unless I wanted to give them reason to call me weak. I could hear Weasley shouting for her in the cellar over and over again. If he was so worried, why didn't he try to get out, to save her, instead of just wailing on like a blundering idiot? Oh wait, that's what he is. Just watching her gave me a lump in my throat; writhing in pain on the floor while we all stood, helplessly watching her suffer; her eyes rolling into the back of her head; those high pitched screams which will stay with me forever; her cries of mercy. It wasn't even possible that she could have got that sword from Aunt Bella's vault; it's one of the most secure in Gringotts, along with Harry Potters'. Then, as if time was paused, everything stopped; the shouts; the screams. I dared to look at Grangers face; all I saw was pain; her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to block out the aftermath of pain. Next news is that Weasley and the Boy Wonder have escaped from the cellar, with the latter holding onto my Disarmed wand. Then Dobby the House Elf pops in to say hello, breaking a chandelier, almost crushing Aunt Bella and Granger in the process. One minute I was looking over her, next minute, Granger is laying limply in the great Weasels arms. I just caught a glimpse of her before they all Apparated to who knows where to do who knows what.

The next time I saw her was brief, in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting her way through a bunch of Death Eaters using all the knowledge in that fantastic brain of hers. Once or twice I caught her eye, until she turned away and killed more Death Eaters. Well maybe 'killed' isn't the correct word, more maim or seriously injure. I couldn't imagine my Granger killing anything. Anyway, she turned away from me, obviously I wasn't worthy enough for her to maim or seriously injure; great. Then I would see her with the Weasel King, trying to protect her; like she needed protection from him.

But with me, nothing could harm her; together we would be a super couple. Mrs Hermione Jean Malfoy has a certain ring to it, don't you think? I could just imagine her saying it; "Hello, yes this is Mrs Malfoy, who's calling please?" Of course, those kinds of thoughts all blew away like the bits that were left of Voldemort did when I saw them after the battle; the way they looked at each other. I can't believe how much I ruined my life that first day of Hogwarts; who knew the first day of high school could be so important? Why did my parents ever teach me about Mudb… about bad muggleborns? Well now I know my parents were wrong.

Her and Weasley, I mean, come on, its not right, not right at all. She didn't even pick the better looking one of their little Goldne Trio. But I'll find a way, show her she could do so much better. I mena, come on, Weasley, she couldn't do much worse. Operation 'Get Granger' is go, better watch you little weasel.


End file.
